Diafthorán Species
|-| Vampires= Vampires are undead beings that feed off of the blood of mammals to survive. Physical Attributes *Pasty, pale skin *Attractive features *Fangs *Dark hair colors Abilities *'Heightened senses:' Vampires are sensitive to their surroundings, and have enhanced sight and hearing. *'Regeneration:' Vampires quickly heal from wounds, but are unable to regenerate severed limbs. *'Strength/Agility:' Vampires had enhanced strength and agility. *'Immortality:' Vampires are unable to die of age, however can die of heart removal or decapitation. *'Immunity:' Vampires are immune to most diseases. *'Shape-shifting:' Vampires can change forms, most often to either a domestic cat, bat, rat, mouse, crow or rarely, a raven. Behavior Vampire behavior varies from time to time. A hungry vampire may pose more of a threat than one that is not. Vampires are lawful creatures and often abide by traditions and are normally unaccepting of new conducts. Weaknesses *'Sunlight:' Contact with sunlight will severely burn a vampire, risking death. *'Silver:' Silver will burn a vampire. *'Holy Relics:' Vampires cannot touch holy artifacts or relics without being burned. *'Holy Water:' Holy water has an acid-like effect on vampire skin and will burn it. *'Holy Ground:' Vampires cannot step foot onto holy ground. *'Garlic:' Vampires have severe allergies to garlic and it often has negative effects on them. *'Decapitation/Heart Removal:' If the heart or head of a vampire is removed, the vampire will eventually die. |-| Werewolves= Werewolves are a race of partially human shape-shifters with the ability to morph into beastly wolves. They are the most closely related to humans, a supposedly extinct species. Physical Attributes *Semi-pointy ears *Generally more body hair *Medium-Sized Fangs Abilities *'Heightened senses:' Werewolves have some of the best senses out of all the species. *'Strength/Agility:' Werewolves have enhanced strength/agility. *'Regeneration:' Werewolves have a quick regeneration system, but not as quick as vampires and demons. *'Shapeshifting:' Werewolves are able to morph into a large, brutal wolf. However inexperienced or young wolves may have trouble controlling this form. This ability is gained at around ages 9-13. Behavior Werewolves are often feral and aggressive. They are hard to control, and are very hostile toward others, even their own species. They especially loathe vampires, as they have for millions of years. Most werewolves roam in packs, although some are known to very solitary. Weaknesses Werewolves:'' Other werewolves pose the biggest threat to their own species. Often werewolves engage in battles over dominance that result in one or both werewolves on either end of the fight to be killed. '''Silver: Silver will burn a werewolf's skin. |-| Ghosts= Ghosts are wandering souls trying to make up for their sins. A large percentage of the ghost population is dead humans. Physical Attributes *Pale, transparent skin *Chains *Glowing exterior Abilities Phantoluminescence: Ghosts have the ability to "glow" or illuminate their skin in the dark to navigate or be seen. Flight: Ghosts are very lightweight, and therefore often levitate or "fly" to get around. Possession: Ghosts have the ability to overtake, control, and haunt lifeforms and homes. Behavior Ghosts are generally very solitary and depressed creatures, who have long memories of their life before they died. These souls wander until they can reach the afterlife, and often are very quiet. However, some dangerous ghosts will possess mortals and cause chaos to anyone around them. Weaknesses Salt: Salt can drive away a ghost. Holy symbols/prayers: Certain symbols, phrases, and prayers can drive away a ghost. |-| Witches and Warlocks= Warlocks and witches are an immortal race of spell-casters. They can be created in one of two ways; by crossing either a witch and a warlock or in rare cases, a demon and a human. Physical Attributes *Appearances can vary greatly *Strange skin tones/hair colors *Horns, unnatural eyes, lack of pupils, pointed ears, sharp teeth, tails, wings, scales, animal body parts Abilities *'Spellcasting:' Warlocks and witches are famous for their ability to cast many different spells and replicate the abilities of other species. *'Immunity:' Warlocks and witches and witches are immune to most diseases. *'Immortality:' Warlocks and witches cannot die of age. They often stop the aging process as the age in which their parents chose. *'Healing:' Warlocks and witches are skilled in medical strategies and producing effective medicines. *'Black Magic:' Warlocks and witches are one of the few species to practice black magic, a dangerous and powerful set of spells. However, using these spells often will inflict bad consequences, or karma on the user. In some cases, even death. Behavior Warlocks and witches are independent, intelligent, and often remain secluded from others and spend most of their lives learning spells. They are, however, very stubborn and rarely do spells or heal without a form of payment. Weaknesses *'Spells/Wounds:' Other spells and severe wounds are the only major threats posed to warlocks. |-| Demons= Demons are a mysterious race of downworlders. Not much is known about them. Physical Attributes *The appearance of a demon may vary, as some have the ability to fluctuate their appearance to their liking. Abilities *'Possession:' Demons have the ability to control and haunt lifeforms and homes. *'Black magic:' Next to witches and warlocks, demons are one of the few species to practice black magic. However, usage of black magic results in bad consequences, or karma on the user. In some cases, even death. *'Shapeshifting:' Demons can change their appearance into other life forms as a disguise, however have one form that is their own. *'Immortality:' Demons have the highest regeneration ability, and are hard to kill. In some cases, it's been rumored that a demon has the ability to regenerate even a decapitated head. Behavior Demons are generally very tricky. They are excellent at manipulating, and are often disguised at Witches and Warlocks. They can change their appearance however they want, which makes them hard to identify. As personality goes, not many knows. Most think that they are dangerous, demanding, intimidating and all together bad to be around. Weaknesses *'Holy relics:' Holy relics are harmful to a demon when they look at them or make physical contact with them. *'Holy symbols:' Holy symbols weaken a demon's power. *'The sun:' The sun does minor damage to a demon, such as stifle their power. Category:Species